User blog:Zelkstone/How it all began: My encounter with RWBY
This blog will start off with a confession. I actually came across this series when I was browsing around Youtube, got bored, and looked at my subscriptions. Clicking on RoosterTeeth, I saw a video titled "RWBY 'Black' Trailer", and yes, that's how I knew. The "Black" Trailer was out on Mar.22, 2013 and I was skeptical at first. I passed it by a couple of times, watching other videos, until curiosity took a hammer and hit me with it. So, I clicked the video, and my first thought was, "Ooh, cel-shading." or something similar to it. Watched it some more, then when I got to the part where they encountered their first battle I then thought... MONTY OUM?!?! Then I remembered that RoosterTeeth hired Monty to do the fight scenes in RvB and I was like, "What the F?! Where was I and what was I doing the entire time this came out?!". After finishing the trailer and seeing I missed the two previous trailers, I watched them as well. By that time, the "Red" trailer already had 4.1m views, and the "White" trailer had 2.1m. "Red" came out in Nov.7 2012 and "White" at Feb.14, 2013(Seriously, where was I when these came out?!). (The following paragraphs reflect my thoughts at the time, when their names and their weapon's weren't revealed yet) The "Red" trailer was awesome, to say the least, and seeing the girl shoot bits and pieces off the head of a wolf and ultimately revealing it to be a scythe, was jaw dropping. The instant-death radius attack at the end was spectacular. The "White" trailer was a bit more calm, which is weird since a big battle happened right after the beginning of the song. And it was my first time seeing an "Ojou" with a scar. Haven't seen that in a lot of shows, and it's surprisingly refreshing. The "Black" trailer was great, and seeing a Man along with the girl felt a bit odd, probably because of Dead Fantasy, then remembering that males showed up on that series at some point as well. The way she uses her weapon was sick(in a good way), and the Man's weapon was no joke either, I mean, a katana that uses a rifle for a sheath?! Then "Yellow" came out. I immediately fell in love with the character, and the series in general. They added everything I wanted in a female: the boots, scarf, her weapon, the shorts, her yellow, flowing hair and her attitude(also, her twins). Hearing Ruby's voice(after extensive research) was off my speculation. Yes, Speculation. That will be a blog for another time. Anyway, Ruby's voice was surprising at first, then I grew to like it as well. There's gonna be a lot of things I'm gonna like/approve/disapprove/dislike/hate on this show, but only time will tell what those are. Anyways, if you reached this part, thank you for reading till the end. If you just went "TL;DR" somewhere up there, I won't hold it against you. I also feel it's a bit too long. My thanks to Monty for thinking up this show, to Burnie for giving him the "Go Ahead", and the crew of RoosterTeeth for supporting Monty on this journey. Let's hope when the end comes, it'll be something to remember for a long time. Category:Blog posts